You Are the Music in Me
by PickUpThePieces
Summary: Set in the future, after Ryan and Kelsi have graduated from Juilliard. Both growing up into adulthood and beginning their careers, they broke up, and drifted apart. They meet again at a party and it isn't long before they talk about their past. Part of a collection I've tasked myself with doing and one of my first one-shots in a long time, so please be nice.


**I set myself a task/challenge: To write a load of HSM one-shots using the titles of the songs from the soundtracks. It's probably not very original, but it's helping me knuckle down, and get it done. I can't promise to include every pairing, etc.; I just choose whatever pops into my head. **

**You Are the Music in Me**

He spotted her straight away, in a room full of vaguely recognisable faces. Her sleek brown hair, and those sparkling blue eyes framed by her glasses; the image of her had long been engraved in his memory. Though it had been a good five years since they had been in contact with each other, she had still left her mark on him. Knowing Kelsi Nielsen, she had no idea of the effect she could have on people.

And now fate had thrown them together…or so Ryan hoped. It would be easy to dismiss the very notion – of course they would both be attending the same glitzy events, along with hundreds of other Juilliard alumni. If Ryan let his mind linger on the subject, it was almost surprising that they hadn't yet worked together on a production. He tried not to convince himself that Kelsi vetted the choreographers before committing to a project.

His blue eyes followed her, watching her shake hands and make small talk with what he assumed were producers and directors. He tried to think of a plan, to carve a path that would intersect hers, but his heart ached at seeing her up close, actually speaking with her. His mind reeled at the merest suggestion.

Ryan broke away from the crowd, in need of the fresh air, to clear his thoughts, and stop Kelsi infecting his mind. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, almost matching him step for step. As he walked out of the door, he sucked in the cool air greedily, relishing the refreshment.

"Ryan? It is you, isn't it?" He turned around at the mention of his name, to see Kelsi standing in the doorway. She looked beautiful, Ryan thought, immediately kicking himself for even being surprised by that. She had always looked amazing to him, even when she wasn't dressed to the nines, like she was tonight. Not for the first time Ryan berated himself for letting her fall out of his life, and for readily walking out of hers.

"Kelsi," he breathed, a nervous smile forming on his lips. "How have you been? It's – it's so good to see you." She smiled modestly, taking a small step towards him.

"Good," she paused for a moment, debating with herself before letting the words tumble out. "I've missed you." The smile froze on Ryan's face; he hadn't expected to hear those words. He gaped at her, his blue eyes wide, surprised, before he regained his composure.

"I've missed you too," he told her honestly. "I'm pleased for you. I mean, with your career. It's, uh, going places. You should be proud of yourself." He wrenched his white hat off his head and ran his free hand through his blond hair, desperate to give himself some kind of distraction from the dance his insides were currently performing.

"Thank you. I'm happy it's going well, of course I am," she looked away from him, gathering her thoughts. "I'd find myself wishing you were there to share it with me, though. Look at when we started out with our scholarships to Juilliard. It was our huge adventure, leaving everything else behind so we could pursue our dreams." Ryan nodded, remembering. Though he tried to look nonchalant, he couldn't keep up the act.

"Yeah…Working on songs together in our apartment. Everything you played was so beautiful," their eyes locked, and Ryan felt all his other emotions melt away. "I'm sorry. All this time, I wanted to call you. I was just…afraid, I guess. I didn't think you'd want to see me." Kelsi let out a small, breathy laugh.

"Of course I would," she shook her head, coming closer still. "Think of everything we shared. I never wanted to throw it all away, Ryan. Working with you, _being with you_…" She trailed off, wondering if she should tell him just how hollow she had felt without him, how much harder it was to find the right key, the right lyrics. Her heart acted before her head could stop it.

"It was hard, when you left," she said, breaking the silence that was beginning to settle between them. Ryan gulped; the guilt had never really left him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't think what it would be like for you…being away from home, not knowing that many people. It's amazing you could still find the inspiration." He added, wanting their first meeting to be positive, not wanting to be reminded of the pain he had put her through. To his surprise, she laughed.

"You don't get it, do you?" It wasn't an insult. Kelsi wasn't expecting Ryan to get it; she didn't understand it herself. And Ryan had never been the conceited type.

"What?" he smiled self-consciously.

"It was you, Ryan. It was always you," she said, looking into his bright blue eyes, searching, hoping that like she had done, he had saved a piece of his heart for her.

**I hope the other Ryelsi fangirls out there liked it. ~Erin**


End file.
